Máscara
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Kuronue cansa de tentar ter um relacionamento sério com o Youko e foge para tentar esquecê-lo. Yaoi/Lemon/PWP Kurama x Kuronue.


Por Leona-EBM

Máscara

Era uma noite demasiada quente no Makai. Ao longe uma grande casa de tijolos se erguia, revelando um bar muito badalado pela região, tendo os mais diferenciados tipos de fregueses. A maioria, bandidos ou andarilhos da noite.

Numa das mesas centrais estavam o onipotente Kurama Youko, bebendo seu apreciado vinho com atenção, observando com seus orbes dourados o líquido vermelho que chegava a transbordar.

Um som irritante tirou Kurama de seus devaneios, ele olhou para o lado, vendo que um de seus homens estava se aproximando, chamando-o repetitivamente. Será que ele não poderia chamar uma vez sequer? Kurama não era surdo e muito menos bem humorado.

- O que foi? – indagou com desdém, não dirigindo seu olhar ao seu empregado.

- O grupo do Yue não voltou do último roubo – avisou com uma voz ofegante.

A atenção do poderoso Youko foi voltada para as faces avermelhadas do jovem à frente, Kurama colocou sua taça em cima da mesa e ficou pensativo. Ele havia mandado alguns homens furtarem objetos valiosos num castelo ao sul do Makai. Não era uma missão difícil, senão Kurama a cumpriria, mas se eles não haviam voltado, alguma coisa deve ter dado errado.

- Mande Umi procurá-los – ordenou.

Kurama ergueu-se e caminhou para fora do bar, passando por uma rua estreita de pedras onde alguns casarões se erguiam. Nada era luxuoso, eram casas de descanso para os viajantes que muitas vezes não pagavam, deixando os donos mais pobres e as condições mais precárias.

O Youko adentrou num casarão mais refinado daquele estreito largo, subindo um lance de escadas que levavam para seu quarto. Kurama abriu a porta e adentrou. Ele suspirou, olhando para o seu querido e amado Kuronue que estava dormindo no meio das almofadas.

Kurama se aproximou sentando-se do seu lado. Seus orbes dourados ficaram mirando aquele semblante calmo e despreocupado e com os dedos retirou algumas mechas cor de ébano que caíam por seus olhos, podendo visualizá-lo melhor.

Com o toque em seu rosto, Kuronue foi abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando a bela face de Kurama. As suas pálpebras abriram e se fecharam algumas vezes, tentando acordar do sono que insistia em carregá-lo.

- Por que não me avisou quando chegou? – Kurama indagou, passando sua mão pelo tórax desnudo do seu querido Youkai alado.

- Estava cansado...Mas mandei Coli te avisar...

Kuronue não teve tempo de terminar seu relato. As mãos ávidas de Kurama puxaram sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que inclinou seu tronco para baixo, capturando os lábios finos e sedutores de Kuronue. Aos poucos, Kurama começou a deitar-se em cima do moreno, deixando suas mãos deslizarem pelo seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que Kuronue atacava seus lábios com a mesma paixão.

Eles separaram seus lábios por um instante, para poder se olharem com a mesma intensidade de todas as noites, logo seus lábios começaram a ficarem secos, pedindo mais da saliva do outro. Suas cabeças voltaram a se aproximar para iniciar o tão aclamado beijo, porém, eles pararam ao ouvir duas batidas na porta.

- Senhor Kurama! – a voz de quem batia invadiu o quarto.

Kurama ergueu-se com um suspiro de cansaço, ele caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a lentamente, mostrando sua cara de poucos amigos para a pequena criatura que lhe olhava com um pouco de tremor. Incomodar Kurama era uma tarefa perigosa.

- O que foi? – indagou secamente.

- O Yomi está lhe chamando, senhor – avisou.

- O que ele quer? – indagou com um pouco de ânimo, permitindo que um sorriso adorável desenha-se em seu rosto.

E ao ouvir o nome de quem se tratava, Kuronue já se levantou, ele não podia acreditar que aquele novato do Yomi, iria irritá-lo tanto. Yomi mal havia entrado no bando e Kurama parecia ter olhos só para ele.

O coração de Kuronue estava aflito. Ele era apaixonado pelo Youko, na verdade o amava e já havia declarado seu amor diversas vezes, porém não podia deter que Kurama tivesse seus amantes. Kurama sempre prezou sua liberdade, e prendê-lo aos seus sentimentos seria injustos e sem contar que Kurama poderia abandoná-lo.

- Eu vou com você – Kuronue disse.

- É melhor você descansar. Depois nos falamos – disse, com um largo sorriso no rosto, observando a expressão injuriada de seu querido amante.

Kurama começou a caminhar pela rua estreita, começando a sentir alguns pingos de água que provinham do céu bater contra seu corpo, logo uma fina garoa começou a cair. Ele acelerou seu passo e adentrou numa casa de tijolos, onde eles costumavam a se reunir para discutir roubos e alguns problemas com o bando.

A casa tinha apenas um grande cômodo de tijolos com apenas uma pequena janela para ventilar o lugar. Kurama caminhou até uma mesa, sentando-se numa das cadeiras, ficando a olhar para o Youkai de chifres, o seu mais novo brinquedo naquele bando, o jovem Yomi.

- O que queria falar comigo? – Kurama indagou, passando sua mão na taça de vinho que pertencia ao jovem Youkai, sorvendo alguns goles.

- Eu arranjei um grande roubo - Yomi disse jubiloso.

- Mesmo? – indagou com desdém, olhando sem muito interesse para os mapas que estavam espalhados pela mesa.

- Tem uma fortaleza ao norte, com grandes peças do mundo espiritual - Yomi disse entusiasmado.

O Youko sorriu e pegou o mapa de Yomi, olhando suas anotações, observando cada detalhe daquele plano. Após um minuto de reflexão, Kurama soltou o mapa e voltou a olhar para Yomi, que lhe encarava com ansiedade.

- Bom plano – disse baixinho.

- Bom?- Yomi perguntou indignado. Ele havia passado horas pensando em como adentrar no local, ele havia conversando com vários homens do bando, pedindo um pouco de sua experiência, mostrando o mapa, procurando não errar em nenhum detalhe.

- É um bom lugar. Mas como sabe que tem peças valiosas lá? O local é muito longe de nossa base, iríamos gastar muito tempo indo até lá, e o percurso nos levaria até os domínios de Mukuro, o que não seria bom - O Youko disse com sua sábia experiência.

- Não pensei nisso – Yomi comentou, olhando desanimado para seus mapas.

- Eu percebi – sorriu, erguendo-se lentamente, exibindo seu físico perfeito para o jovem Youkai que ficou a observá-lo em silêncio, admirando sua beleza.

Kurama caminhou até a cadeira de Yomi, ficando atrás do moreno. Ele tocou em seus longos cabelos negros, sentindo sua textura e maciez, deixando seus dedos deslizarem pelo seu tórax, causando arrepios involuntários no mais novo.

- Vire-se Yomi – pediu num sussurro.

Quando o mais novo se virou, Kurama segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãos e aproximou seus lábios, deixando sua língua adentrar naquela boca quente e convidativa, começando a explorá-la com paixão.

OoO

Na casa de descanso. Kuronue estava entediado, ele não agüentava ficar naquela situação. Ele amava Kurama, mas tê-lo e não tê-lo ao mesmo tempo era pior das escolhas.

Talvez ele pudesse esquecer o Youko se o deixasse, apesar de sua mente começar a lhe enlouquecer só de pensar que jamais tocaria naquele corpo que tanto lhe seduzia. Kurama era uma praga!

Kuronue sentou-se numa pedra retangular, ficando a observar o céu acinzentado, onde uma fina garota teimava em querer molhá-lo. A sua paz foi interrompida por um dos companheiros de roubo.

- Senhor Kuronue...

- O que houve? – indagou.

- Kurama vai dividir nossos grupos - O Youkai disse eufórico.

- Como? – indagou com um olhar curioso.

- Ele vai dar um posto para Yomi, por isso vai dividir o grupo - O Youkai disse em tom de deboche.

- Aquele novato comandando um grupo? – Kuronue indagou, sentindo o seu sangue ferver.

O Youkai alado suspirou e começou a caminhar na direção do casarão, com passos rápidos e fortes. Ele não podia acreditar que seu amado Youko ia querer humilhá-lo daquela forma. Kurama sempre teve vários amantes, mas estava demorando muito tempo com Yomi e não ia admitir que ele tivesse outro parceiro.

A porta do quarto abriu num estrondo, Kuronue olhou para os lados, encontrando Kurama jogado na cama de casal. Os orbes dourados do Youko o miraram sem nenhuma expressão.

- Não sabe bater?- Kurama indagou.

- É verdade que vai dar um posto para Yomi? – indagou ofegante.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Mas ele é um novato. Só porque ele te agrada na cama, não é motivo para achá-lo competente – disse, caminhando até a cama com um olhar nada amigável.

- Ah! Não me perturbe, Kuronue - Kurama suspirou entediado. Ele já estava cansando das brigas com o Youkai alado.

- Então você vai dar um posto para todos que se deitarem com você? – indagou provocante.

- Se estiver incomodado vai embora – disse, apontando para a porta.

- Você sempre me expulsa, vai ter uma hora que eu vou fazer isso mesmo – disse, olhando para o semblante carregado de desprezo do Youko.

- Então por que não vai? Você diz da boca pra fora, eu não preciso de você - Kurama disse secamente.

- Olha que eu vou mesmo – Disse.

Kuronue estava indignado com tudo isso, ele conhecia Kurama há séculos, sempre estavam juntos, se amavam, se davam bem, agora o Youko resolveu fazer uma porcaria de bando, e ainda por cima o desprezava sempre que podia. Só o tratava bem nas horas que estavam na cama. Mas que agora tinha que dividir com um monte de gente.

- Pode ir embora quando quiser – disse, erguendo-se da cama e deixando um Kuronue paralisado no meio do quarto.

Os orbes de Kuronue brilhavam pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, ele tocou na sua testa, como se pudesse segurar-se do baque que havia tomado com as palavras frias de Kurama. Aos poucos começou a se acalmar, sentindo seu coração partir ao meio.

- Talvez seja melhor te esquecer... – Kuronue disse para ele mesmo, olhando com tristeza para o quarto, olhando para a cama que havia se deitado diversas vezes com Kurama.

Momentos mais tarde, Kuronue arrumou suas coisas numa pequena bagagem, sentindo muita tristeza por estar deixando aquele lugar, aquela raposa tão sedutora. Kuronue avisou a um de seus companheiros de roubo que partiria sem entrar em detalhes e no instante seguinte acabou sumindo.

Horas mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Kurama estava num bar comemorando mais um roubo bem sucedido. O bando que havia mandando roubar um castelo havia retornado.

Kurama chamou um dos seus homens que veio correndo ao seu pedido, com um largo sorriso no rosto Kurama pediu para que chamasse seu amado Youkai alado para a comemoração.

- Ele... Ele... Ele foi embora senhor – avisou, tossindo levemente em seguida, voltando sua atenção para um rapaz que o puxou para beber.

Kurama ficou sério de repente, porém logo se tranqüilizou. Afinal, essa não era a primeira vez que Kuronue o abandonou e com certeza não seria a última.

- "Ele volta" – pensou – "ele sempre volta" – sorriu em seguida.

A noite passou e como muitas outras noites que vieram a seguir. Kurama começou a ficar aflito com a ausência de seu querido companheiro, fazia mais de um mês que Kuronue havia sumido sem dar notícias, sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

Era uma manhã fria e chuvosa, Kurama acordou ao lado de seu mais novo amante, ele estava dormindo com quase todos os homens que lhe interessavam, mas não estava se satisfazendo com nenhum deles, nem mesmo com Yomi.

O Youko olhou para o Youkai que estava dormindo ao seu lado, pensando em como nenhum de seus amantes chegavam aos pés de seu querido Kuronue. Uma pontada atingiu seu coração ao pensar que jamais poderia ver aquela criatura novamente.

Kurama ergueu-se e se vestiu, saindo do quarto de hotel sem dizer ou deixar nenhum recado. Ele caminhou pela rua de pedras, sentindo o cheiro da terra molhada, alguns de seus companheiros de roubo passaram ao seu lado, cumprimentando-o, porém Kurama não ergueu sua cabeça.

- "Ele vai voltar..." – pensou, com insegurança dessa vez – "ele tem que voltar".

OoO

Há quilômetros dali, numa vila mais afastada do centro e um pouco mais habitada. Um grande bar de pedras acinzentadas abrigava alguns andarilhos que fugiam da chuva.

Em uma das cadeiras estava Kuronue, apreciando uma garrafa de saquê que estava quase na metade. Os seus sentidos estavam lentos e a dor da saudade batia contra seu peito.

Kuronue estava vivendo em um hotel naquela vila, mas logo iria partir para outro lugar, afastando-se cada vez mais do lugar onde o bando de Kurama se escondia. Ele tinha que se afastar, ou sentia que poderia hesitar e voltar para os braços do Youko.

No entanto, como um bom e habilidoso ladrão, Kurama tinha seus contatos e seu poder de dedução. Não demorou muito a descobrir o paradeiro do seu querido Youkai alado.

E dois dias depois de ter descoberto o paradeiro de Kuronue, Kurama não hesitou, afastando-se do seu bando a fim de procurá-lo. Kurama começou a andar pelo vilarejo, observando as pessoas com atenção, procurando o hotel onde Kuronue deveria estar hospedado.

O Youko adentrou numa casa de pedras acinzentadas, caminhando lentamente até um atendente que estava um pouco alcoolizado. Quando se aproximou, o pequeno Youkai abriu seus lábios num largo sorriso.

- Pois não senhor? - O atendente perguntou ao Youko.

- Quero falar com Kuronue - Kurama disse, com desdém.

- Ele... não está – avisou, passando a mão por sua barba ruiva.

- Apenas dê as chaves do quarto – disse, estendendo sua mão, exibindo um olhar que não poderia ser ignorado.

O atendente balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele não ia aceitar aquele pedido. Ele estendeu sua mão e riu baixinho, Kurama entendeu e jogou duas moedas de ouro na sua mão. E no instante seguinte, o Youko saiu com a chave do quarto.

O Youko subiu um lance de escadas de madeiras, chegando ao corredor onde havia três portas de madeira. Ao entrar no quarto, pôde sentir o cheiro de seu amante. Kurama pegou uma muda de roupa que estava em cima da cadeira e as cheirou deliciando-se com o aroma envolvente de seu Youkai alado.

Kurama jogou-se na cama, passando a mão pelo lençol, imaginando-se abraçado com Kuronue naquele lugar. Ele fechou seus olhos e ficou a esperar que ele voltasse.

Uma hora se passou e o som de passos despertou os sentidos de Kurama, ele acomodou-se na cama e olhou para a porta que se abriu lentamente.

- Demorou – Kurama sorriu, olhando para Kuronue.

- Ku... Kurama?- Kuronue indagou incrédulo. Ele arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Como o Youko sabia do seu paradeiro? Aliás, essa pergunta era óbvia. A pergunta certa seria. Por que Kurama estava atrás dele?

- Não fique tão surpreso – riu baixinho.

- O que faz aqui? – Kuronue indagou, deixando sua cara de surpresa para dar o lugar a uma expressão fria e enraivecida.

- Você sabe o que eu quero – disse.

Kurama ergueu-se num movimento rápido e se aproximou de Kuronue, que se encostou à porta do quarto, cruzando seus braços e ficando a olhar para aquele Youko que parecia estar irritado.

O líder dos ladrões ergueu seu braço tocando numa mecha cor de ébano de Kuronue, sentindo sua textura. Ele deu um passo a frente e puxou Kuronue na sua direção, envolvendo-o num abraço possessivo, carregando de saudade.

A reação de Kuronue foi rápida e efetiva, ele espalmou suas duas mãos no peito do Youko e o empurrou para trás com toda sua força, deixando Kurama tropeçar e cair no chão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Kurama indagou com toda sua ira, fazendo aquele quarto estremecer. Aos poucos ele começou a se erguer, exibindo um par de orbes dourados carregados de revolta.

- Vai embora – pediu.

O coração de Kuronue ficou aflito. Ele estava feliz em ver que Kurama estava procurando-o, estava desejando a sua volta, mas não podia mais ser sincero. A sinceridade só havia lhe trazido dor até hoje.

E com uma máscara invisível, Kuronue continuou impassível àquela situação tão crítica, fingindo não se importar com as reações e palavras daquela raposa que tanto amava.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo – Kurama disse, aproximando-se perigosamente de Kuronue.

- Não preciso mais de você. Você não precisa mais de mim. Então pra quê continuar com esse joguinho? – Kuronue indagou com irritabilidade, sentindo seu coração sofrer com suas palavras.

Kurama ficou aflito com aquelas palavras. No fundo imaginou que Kuronue fosse beijá-lo e abraçá-lo, mas a realidade veio à tona como um furacão. Seu amado Youkai estava extremamente magoado e não poderia voltar atrás desta vez. Kurama teria que deixar seu orgulho de lado se quisesse que Kuronue voltasse para baixo de suas asas.

- Claro que eu preciso de você – disse baixinho.

- Não precisa mais. O Yomi vai ocupar meu cargo agora - Kuronue disse com um sorrisinho cínico.

- Esse é o problema. Você é ciumento de mais - Kurama disse, irritando-se levemente.

- Você me acha ciumento? Ciumento?- Kuronue indagou, indignado com tamanha calamidade. Ele ciumento? Ele era a pessoa mais liberal de todo o Makai.

- Isso mesmo. E agora fica com essa cara de vítima – disse, apontando seu dedo para a face incrédula de Kuronue.

No entanto, Kuronue estava indignado com aquela acusação sem fundamento. O Youkai alado suspirou, sentindo seu peito apertar-se com a infelicidade que estava sentindo. No final Kurama veio para lhe jogar falsas verdades em sua cara, atormentando-o como sempre fazia.

- Se você acha que estou errado Kurama – disse baixinho – a porta está aberta.

O Youko riu baixinho e cruzou os braços, olhando com superioridade para Kuronue, ele jamais seria colocado para fora de um lugar se não quisesse, ele tinha seu orgulho. E percebendo a reação do Youko, Kuronue acabou por decidir que não seria sensato querer jogar Kurama para fora daquele quarto.

- Pois então fique aí sozinho – disse, pegando a sua bolsa que estava em cima de uma cadeira e saindo logo em seguida do quarto, sem olhar uma única vez para trás.

Kurama acordou quando ouviu a porta do quarto se fechando, ele caminhou até a janela vendo o seu querido Youkai alado partir com passos rápidos e pesados. O coração de Kurama apertou-se e um olhar penetrante mirou o horizonte escuro daquela noite.

A grande floresta engolia o Youkai alado que se infiltrava a cada passo. Ele não olhava para os lados, apenas a trilha a sua frente que era escura e incerta. Ele fechou sua mão com mais força na alça de sua bolsa e manteve-se firme no meio daquela penumbra.

Em certo ponto acabou parando ao ouvir o som de passos na sua direção, sua cabeça virou para trás, notando que havia dois orbes dourados que se destacavam na escuridão. Se Kuronue não soubesse de quem se tratava, ele certamente temeria aquela criatura.

- O que ganha me seguindo? – indagou.

De repente os dois orbes dourados sumiram, Kuronue olhou para os lados procurando o Youko, e antes que pudesse indagar pelo seu paradeiro, os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se ao sentir a respiração quente e ofegante do Youko próxima ao seu ouvido.

Kuronue fez a menção de se virar, mas antes que conseguisse fazê-lo, ele sentiu uma pontada forte na sua nuca, levando-o a perder a consciência, caindo desacordado nos braços fortes de Kurama.

O Youko ajeitou o homem que estava em seus braços com cuidado e saiu apressadamente dali, correndo pela noite, olhando a todo instante para a face de seu querido Youkai. E um tempo depois, Kurama chegou a onde queria, adentrando por um caminho rochoso, revelando uma pequena gruta ao seu final. Aquele local era secreto para o Youko.

Kurama avistou uma porta de metal, ele retirou algumas pedras que camuflavam sua presença e depois a empurrou, adentrando e fechando a porta em seguida. Kurama puxou um isqueiro de seu bolso e ascendeu um lampião que estava pendurado na parede.

Havia uma cama e uma mesa num canto, Kurama se aproximou da cama, puxando um lençol amarelado, revelando outro lençol que estava em melhores condições. Ele depositou o Youkai alado na cama e depois puxou outro lampião que estava em cima da mesa, ascendendo-o e iluminando melhor o pequeno espaço que estavam.

Horas mais tarde, Kuronue abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo uma forte dor na região da nuca. Ele colocou a mão no local e viu que tinha umas ervas na região, a fim de tentar curar suas feridas. Kuronue olhou em volta tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu, quando viu uma raposa prateada em pé do seu lado.

- Kurama! – gritou num misto de susto e medo, levantando-se de repente a fim de tentar se defender de um possível ataque.

- Eu não vou te machucar – Kurama disse, segurando Kuronue pela cintura, quando ele vacilou para trás, por causa da tontura que ainda sentia.

- Onde estou? – indagou, sentando-se novamente na cama com a ajuda de Kurama, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Em uma caverna que eu usava para me esconder - Kurama respondeu. acariciando o rosto do Youkai alado.

- Por que fez isso? – indagou, dando um tapa na mão que lhe acariciava.

- Você sabe... Sabe que eu te amo e por mais que eu diga que não preciso de você, eu preciso – confessou com certa dificuldade, voltando a tocar no rosto de Kuronue.

- Você não demonstra o que diz. Eu não posso mais viver apenas de palavras doces - Kuronue disse com tristeza.

- Perdoe-me – pediu.

- Não – disse.

- Nos amamos – sussurrou.

- Eu te amo – Kuronue disse – mas você deveria saber que eu tenho meu limite. Você me magoa demais.

- Eu vou mudar – disse.

- Não, você não vai. Já me disse isso antes – murmurou.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo!

Kuronue abaixou sua cabeça, tentando esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em querer rolar por sua face. Ele não queria deixar Kurama, ele queria ser mais forte e tentar fugir dos seus sentimentos, porém estava sendo impossível. Os orbes dourados daquela criatura lhe prendiam de um jeito que não conseguia se soltar.

- Prometa não me ferir mais – Kuronue pediu num sussurro.

Kurama sorriu ao ver que ainda tinha a atenção daquele ser que tanto amava. O Youko passou seus braços por seus ombros, puxando-o na sua direção, abraçando-o.

- Eu prometo.

- Mesmo?

- Sim – sussurrou.

- Kurama se você se desfazer de mim novamente eu...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas pelo beijo que Kurama lhe deu. Seus lábios estavam pressionados aos de Kuronue, sentindo seu calor, sua saliva, seu aroma adocicado misturado com um cheiro de rosas vermelhas. Um cheiro místico que dominava o corpo do menor.

- Ah... como eu senti falta dos seus lábios – Kurama confessou.

- Eu também – disse baixinho.

As mãos brancas e finas de Kurama deslizaram pelo seu peito, sentindo a camisa de algodão que usava, seus dedos foram desabotoando seus botões rapidamente. Quando sua camisa se abriu, um tórax branco, e delicado com dois mamilos ligeiramente rosados apareceram para o seu deleite.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você, Kuronue – sussurrou.

- Não me magoa mais – pediu.

Kurama sorriu. Suas mãos puxaram a blusa de Kuronue para cima, arrancando-a do corpo menor. O choque do ambiente frio com o corpo quente de Kuronue foi visível pelos pêlos arrepiados do menor.

O tronco de Kuronue caiu para trás, sendo empurrando por Kurama que cobriu o corpo do moreno. A boca de Kurama deslizou pelo pescoço de Kuronue sem fazer nada, apenas deslizava seus lábios pela região, enquanto aspirava seu cheiro.

- Não posso impedir sua liberdade – disse baixinho – mas prometa que seu coração será somente meu.

- Ele já é seu – sussurrou – sempre foi.

As mãos de Kuronue subiam e desciam pelas costas de Kurama, puxando a túnica branca do Youko, querendo arrancá-la e Kurama o ajudou, jogando o pedaço de pano no chão. E agora o peito desnudo dos dois estavam em contato. Os lábios de Kurama começaram a agir, ele fechou sua boca no mamilo direito de Kuronue, começando a passar a língua pelo pequeno botão rosado.

A língua de Kurama rodeava aquela região, prendendo o bico do mamilo em seus dentes, deslizando sua língua para depois fechar seus lábios e começar a chupar. Aos poucos o mamilo ficou duro e vermelho. A língua de Kurama passou pelo tórax de Kuronue deixando um rastro de saliva ao seu longo indo até o outro mamilo, dando o mesmo tratamento e o chupando com prazer.

- Ahhh... Kurama – gemeu alto.

Kurama puxou seus ombros na sua direção fazendo-a se sentar. Depois se sentou nas suas coxas com os joelhos dobrados, ficou olhando para seus olhos com fascinação. Passou o dedo por suas mechas cor de ébano sentindo sua maciez, levou uma delas até suas narinas aspirando seu aroma de rosas, ficou mergulhado naquele aroma doce e delicado, até que a mão de Kuronue em seu tórax o traz de volta a realidade.

Kurama o empurrou novamente para trás fazendo seus braços ficarem esticados lado-a-lado com a sua cabeça, segurava seus pulso com uma única mão, sentia ele fazer força para se soltar, mas era bem mais forte que Kuronue. No entanto jamais o machucaria.

Desceu sua cabeça até a curva do seu pescoço dando uma longa lambida por sua pele fria e macia, ficou beijando aquele pedaço de carne até que começou a descer por seu peito, fechou seus lábios sobre seus mamilos os prendendo com seus dentes que perfuraram aquele botão rosado, passou a língua por eles sentindo o gosto do sangue amargo.

- Kurama! – gritou o nome do seu amante.

Kurama ficou jubiloso ao ver os olhos de Kuronue se fecharem sentindo prazer com tudo aquilo, Kurama continuou sua tortura por aquele belo corpo.

Desceu sua língua em movimentos circulares por seu abdômen definido, deixou uma poça de saliva por seu umbigo fazendo o corpo de Kuronue se arrepiar com essa invasão no seu pequeno buraquinho, que era tão sensível a qualquer toque, principalmente aos toques quentes que Kurama estava produzindo.

Os dedos finos e compridos de Kurama trataram de retirar o cinto do belo Youkai que segurava a calça de pano de Kuronue. E quando pegou o cinto um sorriso sádico desenhou-se nos lábios do Youko.

Kuronue abriu suas belas pálpebras rapidamente ao sentir suas calças jogadas no chão junto com seus sapatos, Kurama havia usado seu poder para fazer isso com tanta rapidez. Num movimento ainda mais rápido, Kurama arrastou Kuronue até a cabeceira da cama prendendo seus braços na cabeceira de ferro com o seu cinto de Kuronue.

- Me solte Kurama – pediu, tentando se livrar daquele cinto.

- Não.

Kurama apenas sorriu. O ar frio daquele lugar não era suficiente para acalmar o calor que corria pelo corpo do Youko nesse momento. Seus olhos brilhavam. Um brilho carregado de luxúria faiscava por suas belas íris. Suas unhas trataram de acabar com a camisa de algodão que Kuronue vestia, deixando-a como um trapo qualquer.

Kurama segurou o rosto de Kuronue com as suas mãos, inclinou-se para frente devorando aquela boca macia que lhe recebia com muito gosto. Sua língua serpeava por sua boca cálida e úmida. Saboreava cada canto daquela cavidade, deslizava sua língua até o céu da boca, depois a descia até debaixo da sua língua, passava por suas bochechas internas. Estimulava a outra língua se mexer junto com ele, o que não demorou muito, para que então ficassem dançando por suas bocas numa doce melodia.

Kurama afastou-se dos seus lábios recebendo um gemido de protesto. Olhou para baixo e tocou no membro duro e roliço de Kuronue fazendo-o gemer bem baixinho. Adorando o pequeno som captado por sua audição apurada, continuando o movimento. Apertou seu sexo com mais força, deslizou sua mão por toda sua extensão delicadamente, depois a apertou com força vendo aquelas veias saltarem e seu membro ficar mais duro. Não agüentando mais foi descendo seu corpo lentamente sem tirar seus orbes dourados dos orbes azuis do Youkai alado. Quando chegou no seu membro deu uma olhada rápida e o colocou na boca sentindo ele crescer.

- Ah... vai logo, Kurama – pediu com a voz ofegante.

- Que apressado – sussurrou – eu preciso te castigar também.

A língua de Kurama lambeu a cabeça do pênis algumas vezes e depois deslizou sua língua por sua extensão até que finalmente o colocou na boca, começando a sugar lentamente.

- Mais forte – Kuronue pediu.

O Youko sorriu e fez a sucção ficar mais prazerosa, fechando seus lábios com força, usando mais sua língua, deixando-a deslizar pela direção contrária de sua sucção. E como recompensa, os gemidos baixos de Kurama foram redobrados.

O corpo de Kuronue tremia em leves espasmos de prazer, os seus suspiros eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Ele queria parar Kurama, não queria gozar tão facilmente, mas a boca de Kurama estava lhe dando tanta atenção que não podia pará-lo. A mão de Kuronue fechou-se na cinta de couro, ele olhou para baixo vendo os orbes dourados de Kurama lhe observarem, enquanto movia sua cabeça para frente e para trás, continuando aquela sucção maravilhosa.

- Ah... ahh... por favor... Solte-me – implorou.

- Esse é seu castigo por ter me deixado – disse dando uma pausa no que fazia, para logo voltar sua atenção ao corpo que tanto lhe seduzia.

O calor apossou-se do corpo de Kuronue, ele não tinha mais controle e estava afundado no prazer que sentia. Seus lábios abriram-se para aspirar o ar que lhe faltava. Aos poucos os espasmos foram se intensificando, e Kurama aumentou o ritmo da sucção recebendo sem aviso o jato quente daquele fruto proibido. O sêmen de Kuronue adentrou por sua boca, deslizando para o interior de sua garganta, Kurama continuou a chupá-lo até a última gota. Quando terminou, lambeu o membro do moreno e se ergueu.

As unhas de Kurama deslizaram pelos braços de Kuronue, depois subiram novamente por eles, descendo por seu tórax que ficou com dez linhas vermelhas, suas unhas continuaram a descer até chegarem nas suas coxas torneadas as cravando na sua pele com força.

- Ah! Não faz assim... – gemeu alto, com dor e excitação.

Kurama sorriu e começou a sugar o membro de Youkai alado novamente, trazendo-o de volta a vida, sua língua estava comprimida a um pequeno espaço, mas continuou a movimentá-la para sentir o gosto daquele pedaço roliço de carne que estava na sua boca. Seus ouvidos se deliciavam com os sons que saíam daquela garganta. Tinha saudade daquela voz doce e rouca. Sentia o gosto do seu sêmen misturado com sua saliva, sabia que ele não duraria muito daquele jeito, então se afastou recebendo um grito desesperado do Youkai alado, que havia esquentado novamente com as carícias de Kurama.

- Seu corpo estava sentindo falta dos meus toques – Kurama sorriu, olhando para Kuronue que arfava.

Kurama fechou suas mandíbulas na coxa de Kuronue e passou a língua por elas deslizando-as até seus joelhos lhe dando um verdadeiro banho de gato. Fez o mesmo na outra perna ouvindo os suspiros angustiados de Kuronue. E para piorar, Kurama estrangulou o membro do menor com uma mão impedindo que ele se aliviasse.

- Não agora, Kuronue – sussurrou.

- Kurama...

- Prometa não me abandonar mais – pediu.

- Só se você prometer ser somente meu – suspirou.

- Eu te amo, você é o único que tem o meu amor. Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem você, e não somente seu corpo. Mas com seu sorriso, com suas palavras e até mesmo com seu mau humor – confessou.

Kuronue fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, quando os abriu novamente Kurama viu como suas íris estavam molhadas. E, pensando bem Kurama nunca havia falado com tanta emoção, na verdade nunca tinha percebido como o amava. A distância foi sua maior lição. Ou Kurama o agarrava ou ele o perderia.

- Eu amo você – Kurama disse.

- Por favor, Kurama. Tire essa angústia que está dentro de mim – pediu num sussurro ofegante, entregando-se aos seus desejos mais obscuros.

Kurama ficou um tempo perdido naqueles olhos tão limpos e claros. No entanto as pálpebras de Kuronue se fecharam e seus lábios se abriram soltando um gemido longo e doloroso. E nesse instante, Kurama percebeu que ainda estrangulava o pênis de Youkai alado.

- Eu adoro judiar de você – confessou – adoro ver essa cara de sofrimento.

- Por favor, Kurama...

- Eu já vou lhe dar prazer – sorriu.

Kurama largou membro do moreno, para que pudesse abrir as pernas do menor, e quando o fez as colocou em cima dos seus ombros dando uma total visão do seu alvo. Ele levou sua mão até o membro do moreno o estrangulando novamente, depois com sua outra mão foi descendo até suas nádegas redondas, ficando a apalpá-las até que introduziu um dedo dentro daquela fenda tão quente que pulsava contra o seu dedo.

O Youko foi empurrando seu dedo para dentro daquele corpo que resistia a ele. O anel em volta do seu dedo tentava impedi-lo de prosseguir, mas continuou a penetrá-lo ouvindo um gemido alto e profundo de Youkai alado. Kurama ficou mexendo seu dedo no seu interior em movimentos circulares, quando sentiu que ele começava a rebolar junto com seu dedo parou o retirou.

- Aaahhh... Kurama! – gritou.

Kurama sorriu jubiloso e penetrou-o com dois dedos de uma vez fazendo aquele buraco tão pequeno se abrir ainda mais. Kurama ficou mexendo no seu interior sentindo a maciez daquele lugar tão secreto, tão prazeroso e proibido. Continuou seu movimento até que Kuronue se acostumasse com eles, para assim os retirarem. Quando retirou seus dedos os levou até sua boca os chupando com um prazer indescritível, ele estava em frenesi.

- Esteja pronto – Kurama avisou.

Os orbes de Kurama ficaram febris. Ele segurou seu próprio membro pela base guiando-o até aquela entrada tão macia e receptiva. Foi pressionando sua cabeça contra aquele anel que cismava em resistir, mas seu desejo sobrepujava sobre aquela resistência tola, que apenas o deixava mais excitado.

O Youko olhava todas as feições de Kuronue. Seus olhos não desgrudavam da sua face.

O membro de Kurama era grande e pulsava, ele ia colocando lentamente, retirando quando Kuronue gemia mais alto para depois colocar novamente com mais delicadeza. E em movimentos lentos e super pacientes, Kurama conseguiu colocar a metade de seu membro. Kurama moveu seu quadril para frente lentamente e começou a entrar ao poucos sem parar, ouvindo um gemido mais intenso do menor.

- Ah... devagar, Kurama – pediu em desespero.

- Calma, já vai passar – disse com uma voz carregada de desejo.

O pênis de Kurama adentrou por completo e ficou acomodado no interior de Kuronue, sentindo seu calor e de como ele recebia tão bem. Kuronue estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, revelou um olhar carregado de desejo.

Kurama moveu seu corpo para trás lentamente e depois voltou à frente, sentindo seu membro bater na parede daquele interior, tocando fundo em Kuronue, causando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo para o moreno.

- Ahh!! Kurama... – gemeu alto, tentando se soltar daquela cinta que lhe prendia em vão.

O membro de Kurama saia lentamente e adentrava com força, dando trancos no corpo menor que ia cada vez para frente. A cabeça de Kuronue bateu contra a cabeceira, ele gemeu baixinho e apoiou suas mãos na cabeceira para que parasse de bater a cabeça nela.

O ranger da cama se misturava com os sons de gemidos e dos baques que Kurama produzia ao ir contra o corpo do menor. Seus corpos suavam e ambos estavam chegando à exaustão. Mas não parariam até retirar o torpor que estava em seus interiores.

- Eu quero somente você – Kurama confessava entre seus gemidos abafados.

Kurama empurrou-se todo dentro daquele corpo tão apertando sentindo o anel fechar-se sobre seu membro grosso e roliço. O Youko respirou fundo sentindo seu corpo tremer com aquela sensação, adorou sentir-se assim, tão apertado dentro daquele corpo tão amado. Começou a se movimentar segurando as coxas do moreno.

Com movimentos fortes e rápidos entrava e saia do seu corpo fazendo um barulho característico de corpos se chocando contra o outro. Jogou sua cabeça para trás fazendo seus fios prateados grudarem na sua nuca suada, seus olhos estava abertos vendo o teto de pedra.

Os movimentos ficavam lentos de repente, para que Kurama pudesse apreciar a face desesperada de Kuronue. Começou a masturbar seu membro causando mais prazer aquele Youkai alado que tentava se soltar daquela cinta que prendia seus braços, mas que estava sem forças para isso. Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Kurama acelerou os movimentos fazendo seus corpos movimentarem-se de em uníssono, como se fosse um único ser se movimentando naquela cama que rangia a cada estocada que dava.

- "Eu vou desmaiar" – Kuronue pensou, exausto.

E não suportando mais aquela tortura Kuronue acabou gozando em abundância naquela mão macia que ainda o massageava. Abriu os olhos que estavam meio apagados pelo torpor que passava por seu corpo. Youkai alado abriu a boca buscando ar, e passou a língua por seus lábios sentindo-os secos, seu corpo tremia em leves espasmos, ele estava relaxado. No entanto ainda sentia Kurama se movimentar dentro dele.

Kuronue ficou olhando para Kurama, encantando-se com sua beleza e traços rebeldes. E em como o Youko o dominava, o subjugava e o seduzia. Era impressionante que Kurama conseguisse fazer isso com apenas um único olhar. O mesmo olhar que o atraiu na primeira vez que o viu, e o que prendeu a ele depois de anos. Kuronue não podia ficar sem eles.

Kurama retirou as pernas de cima dos seus ombros parando com a penetração. Arrebentou o cinto que prendia o Youkai alado. E depois num movimento forte e rápido o virou de costas fazendo-o ficar de quarto. Abraçou seu dorso fortemente e enterrou-se nele novamente fazendo-o gritar com a invasão repentina. Kuronue olhou para trás vendo aqueles orbes dourados encarando-o. E Kuronue virou-se para frente novamente não agüentando encarar aquele olhar dominador da raposa.

Kurama parou de se movimentar empurrando seu membro para dentro do corpo menor como se quisesse entrar nele. Kurama ouviu um grito desesperado de Kuronue.

- Olhe para mim, Kuronue – pediu.

Kuronue quase desmontou com aquele pedido. Então era isso que Kurama queria? Não seria mais fácil pedir do que torturar? Não, esse não seria o Kurama que todos conheciam.

Kuronue virou sua cabeça para trás vendo os orbes dourados que agora estavam irritados com sua atitude, Kuronue ficou com medo que ele o machucasse novamente e sabia que Kurama o faria. Sentiu seu membro ser agarrado novamente, depois sentiu os lábios de Kurama morderem sua orelha direita.

- Se toque! – pediu.

- O quê?

- Se toque – repetiu no mesmo tom.

Kuronue não agüentava mais. Se tivesse outro orgasmo desmontaria naquela cama com Kurama em cima dele e sabia que o Youko estava longe de se satisfazer.

Kuronue hesitou um pouco antes de levar a mão até seu membro o apertando, vendo como estava mole.

- Excite-se para mim, Kuronue – mandou com uma voz mais alta.

- Ah... Kurama...

- Vamos Kuronue!

Kuronue apertou seu sexo bem devagar, depois começou a massageá-lo lentamente vendo como ele ganhava vida rapidamente. Olhou para trás ao sentir uma estoca particularmente mais forte dentro dele, sabia que Kurama queria vê-lo. E então ficou olhando para os olhos dourados do Youko, entretanto para Kuronue a situação estava insuportável. Para Kuronue estava sendo difícil ficar se excitando ao mesmo tempo em que Kurama investia contra seu corpo e ainda por cima ter que ficar olhando para trás onde aqueles olhos pareciam lhe devorar.

Kuronue cerrou os olhos sentindo estocadas mais fortes, quando os abriu viu que Kurama sorria se divertindo com sua tortura. Kurama abraçou suas costas com mais força enterrando-se mais ainda nele, que berrou de dor e prazer.

- Shhh... calma, Kuronue – pediu num doce sussurro.

- Quer... quer me... partir... ao meio? - indagou irritado.

- Quero você – respondeu.

- Ao meio?

- Não. Inteiro, só para mim – sorriu.

Kuronue virou-se sua cabeça para frente não agüentando mais aquele olhar. Kurama retirou a mão que estava no seu sexo e começou a masturbá-lo com mais força e velocidade fazendo-o ter seu terceiro orgasmo nas mãos daquele Youko tão poderoso.

Os dedos lambuzados de Kurama pararam na frente dos lábios de Kuronue que os abriu permitindo que seus dedos entrassem. Ficou chupando-os enquanto sentia seu traseiro ser atacado ferozmente. No entanto sabia que Kurama estava se esgotando, graças a Deus, pois Kuronue não sabia se poderia agüentar mais aquele Youko estocando-o e torturando-o dessa maneira.

O Youko beijou sua nuca passando sua língua por sua pele que suava, ele sentiu o gosto salgado de suor com muito prazer. Kurama fechou os olhos sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar, e aquela tão conhecida corrente elétrica que começou a passar por todo seu corpo o deixando em frenesi. Kurama fechou suas mandíbulas no pescoço do menor, enquanto gozavam no seu interior. O Youko parou com a penetração quando terminou de ejacular.

Os dois caíram exaustos na cama, suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Kuronue virou para o lado e se afastou um pouco de Kurama para poder respirar melhor, porém o Youko logo se aproximou, puxando Kuronue para deitar-se no seu tórax.

- Descanse, pois voltaremos ao amanhecer – Kurama avisou.

- Sim... – disse ofegante.

- E Kuronue...

- Hum?

- Nunca mais fuja de mim.

- Eu fugirei se achar que você não precisa mais de mim – disse.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu sempre precisarei de você – sussurrou, passando a mão pelo dorso suado do moreno.

- Então demonstre!

Kurama sorriu, beijando delicadamente a bochecha avermelhada de Kuronue.

- Perdão, desculpe-me, eu sinto muito. Amo-te.

- Apenas durma aqui comigo – pediu.

Kurama ajeitou-se melhor no colchão e deixou a cabeça do moreno deitado no seu tórax. Os dois estavam em silêncio, suas mãos tocavam delicadamente no corpo do outro numa leve carícia, sentindo o sono começar a lhes chamar.

O futuro era incerto para o casal tão instável, porém naquele momento, naquele instante eles estavam em paz e aproveitavam sabiamente essa pausa para amarem-se.

OoO

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Escrita em 2005.

Reescrita em 9/2008

Leona EBM


End file.
